1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a magnification device for ophthalmic examination and surgery.
2. The Prior Arts
When conducting a diagnostic examination or a therapeutic procedure to an eye, an ophthalmologist often needs to use opthalmoscope, diagnostic contact lens, slit lamp, or ultrasound device, etc. to diagnose the eye condition and then treat thereby.
A conventional diagnostic contact lens is a flat lens, a concave lens, or a prism. A flat lens is often used for examining a posterior pole of the eye. However, in viewing a peripheral retina, various prisms of different diopters are often required. The ophthalmologist directly places the prism onto the eye. The prism is turned or replaced with another one having a different diopter according to the position to be examined. It is inconvenient to use and may even accidentally cause eye injuries.